


Baby of Blue Waters

by SilverDragonMS



Series: Creation of Alpha [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Baby Blue Bitty, Creation of Alpha, Father Figure, Fluffy beginning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue lives by a lake with his Papa, but one day he leaves for a job, and his girlfriend has to watch him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby of Blue Waters

Blue was sitting by the window. It was a part of his morning routine to watch the sun rise over the lake by his Papa's house. Ever since he was adopted, he watched the sun rise and sometimes the stars at night. His Papa always stayed up to see the stars with him when he wanted to. His Papa told him that he named him Blue after the lake. He said it reminded him of Blue: strong, dependable, and gave a sense of calm that seemed hard to understand. Blue still didn't understand, but he didn't mind. Soon enough, the sun rose, turning the sky purple, then pink, then orange, and settling on a cerulean blue.

Blue gave a contented sigh, listening to the sounds of his Papa beginning to wake-up. He stood up from the window ledge and hopped onto the couch under it, just in time to see his Papa looking for him.

"Hey little Blue. I'm gonna make breakfast. What do you want to eat?" He asked, the beginnings of a smile on his slightly scruffy face.

"Honey Cereal!" Was the response, and his Papa began the task of making food.

It was a work day, so quick meals were prepared in the morning before catching the bus to the downtown area. Blue occasionally joined his Papa to work, as the company allowed Bitties to join their owners on the job. Today was one such day, as Blue had been at home for too long, in his opinion.

Breakfast was finished and the plates and glasses put away before the short walk to the bus stop. Blue had tried to wear something nice for going downtown. A doll sized short sleeve golf shirt and khaki doll sized pants, and his signature blue bandanna around his neck. His Papa always wore nice plaid shirts and dress pants to work, and Blue had always tried to wear clothes that his Papa would approve of. He always did.

On the way to the stop, Blue hopped on his Papa's shoulder and started talking about the sunrise that morning, and how he hoped the swans he saw yesterday might come back. His Papa always smiled when he talked about what he saw, and it made him happy. Soon they got to the stop, and his Papa sat on the little bench nearby. Normally he'd talk when he reached the bench, but he didn't say anything. Blue began to fidget with his bandanna during the silence, and spoke when it got to be too much.

"Hey, Papa? You look distracted. Is something wrong?" Blue asked.

"No, I'm just thinking." His Papa sighed, "You remember my girlfriend, right? Well... I have to go away for a few weeks to do something for the company. I asked her to watch you while I'm gone, and she's going to stay at our house. So... Are you going to be okay?"

"I think I'll be okay, but when are you leaving?" Blue couldn't help, but feel a little sad. It had been awhile since his Papa left for a job.

"Next week. So until then, we're going to do fun things together. How's that sound?"

"It sounds great, Papa." And Blue meant every word.

~~~~~~~

The next day, his Papa took him out to the city. Blue had seen most of what was there already, but he didn't mind going back through everything. They went to the park a few times, swinging on the new swings that made music depending on how high and fast you went. After, they went and got lunch at a Mexican restaurant per Blue's request. There, his Papa saw the girlfriend seated at one of the tables. He and Blue sat and ate with her, talking about what would happen during his Papa's trip. The girlfriend kept giving Blue odd looks, but they were brushed off easily. After all, she said she'd take care of him.

~

The day after, his Papa rented a movie and made popcorn. The movie was an animated classic called Cinderella, which Blue loved. Afterwards, they played puzzle games for the rest of the day.

~~

The day after, they went in the lake. It was a bit cold, but Blue had so much fun. His Papa made sure that he was able to have something to hold onto while he swam to avoid going under.

~~~

Another day, his Papa took him to one of the Bitty adoption centers that had a Bitty park inside. Blue ended up playing with a Buttonberry and Creampuff. Taking turns down the slide and pushing each other on the swings, but mostly Button. When his Papa came to pick him up, Blue was telling stories to the babybones and Softies. The person running the shelter thanked him and his Papa was happy that he had fun.

~~~~

The next day was a stay at home day, and his Papa left a bunch of paper and crayons while he was at work. Blue drew for most of the day and then watched cartoons when he was done. When that got boring he started climbing on the furniture, just because he could. When his Papa came home, Blue was on top of the fridge eating fruit from the fruit bowl.

~~~~~

Two days before his Papa left, Blue got to pick a restaurant for dinner. It wasn't a fancy dinner, but it was enough. The day ended with ice cream by the lake.

~~~~~~

It was the day before his Papa left, and they were out on the dock watching the sunset. Blue was wearing his battle body and sitting on his Papa's shoulder, like he always did. As they watched, the girlfriend's car pulled up by the house. She exited the vehicle and walked towards them, shoes clicking against the boards.

"Hey," Blue started, "Papa and I are watching the sunset before he leaves tomorrow."

"Okay. Mind if I join you?" She responded, though she began to sit on the side opposite of Blue.

They sat in silence for awhile, watching the sun's rays dissolve into yellow, then orange, then finally red as it disappeared behind the trees. Then, the crickets started their chirping as the stars twinkled into view. Blue never got tired of the sight of the stars reflecting their light from so far away. The water cast a similar light back into the sky, a soft white glow upon the darkened blue.

His Papa started moving to get up, and the girlfriend followed them inside. She took the couch as Blue and his Papa went into their room.

"Goodnight Blue. I love you."

~~~~~~~

Blue didn't wake up in time to see his Papa leave, but that was fine. He moved to the kitchen and climbed up the table to see a note from his Papa telling him to be good and a bowl of Honey Cereal with a bit of sugar dusting it. He was upset he didn't get to see his Papa leave, but he was "The Magnificent Blue of Blue Lake". His name was after his home, and like his Papa had said, he would do his best to be there for his Papa and make him happy. Not being able to say goodbye was only a minor inconvenience. Besides, he'd see him again in a few weeks.

After eating, Blue cleaned up as best as he could, pushing the dirty dishes into the sink. He then moved into the bedroom to change his clothes into a different battle body. When he was adopted, the people in charge of the shelter gave his Papa a few similar outfits for him to wear if he wanted. Blue then headed for the living room and saw the girlfriend still asleep on the couch.

"Hey, it's time to wake-up." Blue said, hearing a groan in response. The girlfriend turned to look at Blue, giving a sleepy-eyed glare before sitting up, stretching, and yawning. She stood up and headed in the direction of the kitchen in a somewhat dazed state. Blue ran from her path, as she barely acknowledged him.

He waited for her to eat and properly wake-up, but that was several hours later, and for the rest of the day she sat on the couch and watched scary movies and shows on TV. Blue didn't have a good night that day.

~~~~~~~~

Over the next three days, Blue was ignored, swatted at, locked in cupboards and the fridge, and even left outside once when he asked if he could watch the sunset. To say he was having fun would be an overstatement. The girlfriend was practically vicious to him.

"Why are you so mean to me," he asked on the fourth day, his voice was quivering from tears, but he wouldn't cry.

"Hm?" She looked away from her phone and rolled her eyes at his question. "I thought you'd get it by now, numbskull. I want your 'Papa' to love me. You, however, are the most annoying little shit I've ever met, and you're creepy as all hell. I'm just keeping you around to get closer to my goal, then I'll get rid of you."

Blue tried to stay strong, he really truly did, but her words hurt his soul. When she turned away, he ran for the bedroom. It was the one place she didn't enter, saying that "It'd be weird to enter a guy's room when you're watching his stuff". Now it was his designated safe place, and he had a mission. There was a phone on the bedside table along with his Papa's cell phone number on a note card next to it.

Blue climbed up the bed and jumped onto the table, effectively moving the phone off of the receiver in the process. It fell forward on the table, but Blue turned it over and dialed the number. . .

It rang once...

Twice...

Three times...

But nobody came.

The voicemail started up, and Blue struggled to keep his voice level as he spoke into the mouthpiece.

"P-papa? It's Blue. I-I was just wondering Wh-when you'll be back, a-and I miss you. Um... P-please call back. I love you." As he turned it off he heard the floor creak and turned around to see a hand reach for him.

He jumped to the floor and ran out the door. He thanked whatever gifted him with the foresight to wear a battle body today, it's light weight may have helped him run from the first danger. If only it saved him from running headfirst into the wall.  
He grabbed his head in pain and tried to see through blurry sockets, only to blackout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt movement, then it was dark, then a small bit of light and hushed voices, then silent darkness again. He didn't know where he was or what time it was. Nighttime? He didn't eat dinner, or at all for that matter. She never got him food, but he was good wasn't he? Papa would be proud of him, right? The darkness turned into a flash of light followed by pain. Was he outside? He didn't want to be outside anymore. He heard a car start and pull away. Then silence.

Blue slowly opened his sockets and looked around. He was in a shoebox and the lid was open a bit. He scrambled for the side, jostling his head and feeling the beginnings of a migraine and a possible cracked fibula. He paused for a bit, letting the pain settle and then walked to the side of the box. He could see a darkened sky and the glow of a streetlight.

He wasn't at home. He wasn't anywhere close to home. It was an alley. Right near the edge of the city. Blue let his body catch up with his mind, and cried heaving sobs. He didn't hear the approaching footsteps, or when the footsteps neared and stopped by his box. He didn't see the lid come off, but he sure as hell heard the delighted gasp. Blue jumped and wedged himself in the corner of the box.

"G-go away," he shook, "D-don't come any c-closer."

A pause, then a grin, then darkness. There was movement and the box was picked up. Blue froze. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Don't worry, little one." A deep feminine voice sounded from the outside.

"I'll take VERY good care of you."

*Blue's prolougue complete*

**Author's Note:**

> Labor of love. I love this AU and I've had many many good ideas. Strap in, it's gonna be a hell of a ride. Constructive criticism welcome. I'm also on tumblr under silverdragonms.tumblr.com.


End file.
